


Untitled YocchaRiri #5: Yocchan & Riri: The Origin Story: The Big Sequel: The YohaRiko Story With No Name

by YocchanNK



Series: YNK: The Untitled YohaRiko That Are (Almost) Never Complete [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lap Pillow, Nicknames, One Year Later, Piano, Post-Movie: Love Live! Sunshine!! Over the Rainbow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, riko is a third year, theres lap sex tag but no lap pillow tag what the FUCK, yoshiko is a second year, yoshiko will play il vento d'oro /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YocchanNK/pseuds/YocchanNK
Summary: Riko blushed at the adorable actions of her student, her mind running so fast with scenes from her doujinshi that she didn’t even notice Yoshiko embracing her happily, who, as well, didn’t realize her lack of fallen angel.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: YNK: The Untitled YohaRiko That Are (Almost) Never Complete [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215386
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Untitled YocchaRiri #5: Yocchan & Riri: The Origin Story: The Big Sequel: The YohaRiko Story With No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Theres not a lot of gags in this one so I have to make sure the gags are in the tags and title.

“Yoshiko, that’s the G key... THIS, is the F key.” Riko sighed, correcting her underclassmen’s mistake while said girl grumbled in frustration.

“Dakara Yohane yo! Also, Yohane doesn’t tend to such trifle things.” Yoshiko complained in her classic fallen angel fashion. “Jeez.. You’re just like Chika when it comes to piano..” Yoshiko winced, again, she was being compared to the orange ray of sunshine. Again, Riko was talking about her.

-

They’d been through this long enough to understand the repetition amidst them. They repeated this process, every Thursday, ever since they began their second quarter, at their new school. Yoshiko would come listen to Riko play, then Riko would entice Yoshiko into trying, and then Riko would be trying to teach her while she complains silently.

Not that Riko minded, it was a great opportunity to get a little closer to her underclassmen. Even just by a little. They were always so distanced from each other, so just having these few hours with Yoshiko were heavenly. “Did... did I do good.. Riri?” Riko opened her eyes slowly, when had she closed them anyways? She smiled, patting her junior as if she were a cat “You did very good Yoshiko, that’s your new best.” she said, taking out a little piece of chocolate and rewarding it to the bluette. She smiled uncharacteristically wholesomely, as she unwrapped the sweet and taking in the delicious sugary reward. Yoshiko even seemed to lean into Riko’s wandering hand.

Riko blushed at the adorable actions of her student, her mind running so fast with scenes from her doujinshi that she didn’t even notice Yoshiko embracing her happily, who, as well, didn’t realize her lack of fallen angel.

Upon finally snapping back into reality, her heart beat faster than any run can make it, face as red as her hair and bright as the sky. Riko shakily wrapped her arms around Yoshiko, returning the awkward hug. Sure, she loved how they were getting closer like she wanted, but not like, close close! They were leaned into each other!

Riko slowly felt her head heavy, Yoshiko’s heart slowing it’s pace, as they both fell asleep on each other.

-

Riko slowly opened her eyes once again, her sleep disturbed by the cold brush of wind. She looked around, there was no Yohane in sight, she was laying haphazardly on the piano keys, a weighty feeling on her thighs.

She looked down and almost screamed in embarrassment, her face shooting color once again. Yoshiko was there. Her head. On her lap. She was tempted to shift Yoshiko’s head off, but upon looking closer at the angel’s face, stopped all thoughts.

It was sooo cute. Her closed eyes and peaceful face brought ease into Riko, who smiled and brushed some of Yoshiko’s bangs away from her face. Said girl was mumbling in Riko’s nickname in her sleep, which often would have elicited much embarrassment from her, instead brought subtle happiness in. Upon realizing that giving her underclassmen a nickname as well could bring them closer (And for more moments like these), Riko immediately started brainstorming. Something cutesy? Maybe cool? She was unsure as she fiddled with Yoshiko’s hair. It wasn’t until her mind drifted onto only Yoshiko, that it clicked. She found the perfect nickname.

And right on time, it seemed, Yoshiko stirred, rising her sleepy head and making an adorable face yawning, rubbing her eye in suit (which Riko hastily snapped a photo of). “Good evening sleepy head.” Riko called out to the half awake girl. “mhm.. g’ev’nin’ Riri.” Yoshiko slurred a bit, laying her head back down on her upperclassmen. This is the perfect moment! Riko thought, it was perfect, the name and time, a name where it could be both Yohane and Yoshiko. “Hehe, sleep well, Yocchan?” Yoshiko buried her face into the latters stomach, who didn’t seem to mind, as they both could tell Yoshiko liked the new name by the giant smile that adorned her face. “Mmmhm, even better now..” Yoshiko mumbled audibly.

“Hee.. that’s good..”

-

“Yocchan!”

The redhead yelled at the dreamer. Her hair was long, very long, and her eyes shone brighter than any sun could, like two golden treasures. Her hair was tied into a loose and cozy tail that settled on her shoulder, but she wasn’t the only redhead there.

“Mom! Mom! Wake up!” A little boy exclaimed excitedly, his hair a bit spiked, a tiny fang shone bright white, his eyes violet, like her own. “Moooom!! Wake up! You said you and mommy would go on the field trip with us!” Another one said, she, unlike the other two, adorned deep, navy hair, accentuating her amber eyes, which glowed in the night. Her little fang was just like her brothers. 

“Aah! I’m getting up I’m getting up! Move over you little demons!” Yoshiko laughed, grabbing her twins happily and swinging them onto her shoulders (Albeit dangerously) as they held onto her arm as they laughed along, Riko looking up at her wife and kids sweetly. “Enough playing, you three, let’s go downstairs and eat, Yocchan, go shower and get ready, you have thirty minutes so be hasty.” Riko ordered them, which they quickly followed suit, Yoshiko settling them back to the ground, sending them off to run to the dining table.

Now alone, Riko smiled, wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck, who in turn wrapped hers around the olders waist, moving side to side, slow dancing in the bedroom, despite the order said girl put in place. “Happy Anniversary, honey.” Riko said sweetly, kissing the now taller’s cheek. The younger chuckled at the undying sensation, this time placing a sweet kiss on the other. 

“Happy Anniversary, Riri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about Yuuki and Ryo:
> 
> Ryo Tsushima and Yuuki Tsushima are my first ever YohaRiko love kiddos.  
> Canonically, in their universe, they'd be 17, they're twins. Yuuki is older, being born on January 1st, 11:50 PM.  
> No, neither of them grow up to be chuunis. But Yuuki does prefer being called Yuuno, and occasionally drops a few fallen angel lines whenever shes joking about Yohane.  
> Ryo, despite being more like Riko, is in fact, the dumber and more childish like Yoshiko. He just.. He, despite being the V.P, can't for the death of him, focus. He's as delusional as Yohane sometimes. Contrary, he shares Rikos mannerisms, he eats neatly, keeps everything tidy (except for his bed, he hates doing his bed), and is mostly very polite (With unfamiliar people).
> 
> Yuuki has a condition in where she can remember everything up to the womb (Think Ray from TPN). She never experienced infancy amnesia or anything. She is a weird mix of both of the two. She's chaotic, but refined. Charming, but arrogant at times. An ace student, yet everything destruction. She's a bit of a ladies woman, and often teases her younger brother for being more widely appealing to their peers.  
> She tends to keep her feelings concealed from the world, her family (And close friend) the only people to crack through to her. When she's in these sort of episodes of depression, its difficult to pull her out of it.  
> On the other hand, Ryo is very open about his feelings, if he's sad, he will show it. If he's mad, don't come into his room. If he's in the mood to be a piece of shit, goodbye sanity.
> 
> Theyre both in Advanced classes, their mother is Riko, do you THINK she'd let her children slide with bad grades?  
> Yuuki is often regarded as the most talented in school and logic-based thinking. Ryo is best emotionally, and more friendly between the two. They kind of have a left brain right brain dynamic, in where Ryo can't understand the facts, Yuuki is to help. Where Yuuki can't understand emotion, Ryo translates how deep something can effect somebody.
> 
> They're, stupidly good at Theater, Music, and Art. They've been suggested taking dance classes, but they'd already know the ropes anyways, they weren't interested.
> 
> Yuuki has a passion for violin and string instruments, Ryo loves the ivory keys of the grand piano. 
> 
> Despite Yuuki's great talents, she refuses to attend any sort of student council.


End file.
